


喵喵喵？

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, 猫化魔咒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 邓不利多歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，妥协地垂头。“好吧，你还是我最喜欢的。”他说。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	喵喵喵？

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.混血王子时间线，大概有一点暧昧向？  
> 2.灵感来自hazelour前辈美漫同人《一场喵劫》。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普早该发现不对劲的。

一般来说他不会在没人应门的情况下进入校长办公室，但邓不利多的情况很糟，在敲门没收到回音时，出于对对方是昏迷了的担忧，他说了句“抱歉”便推门而入。果不其然，邓不利多趴在办公桌上，那只焦手显眼地摆放在脑袋前方。

斯内普将药杯搁到架子上，拔出魔杖谨慎地靠近。从凤凰平静的状态和邓不利多身体规律的起伏来看老人至少不是死了，也并未处于急需抢救的危急关头，但即便是非自然陷入昏迷，以邓不利多的魔法能力也绝不是好兆头。

然后他发现——邓不利多只是睡着而已。因为不太好的睡相而发出轻微的鼾声，被压在下边的胡子似乎还沾着点儿口水。

这不同寻常，这人是精力充沛到会让人怀疑他到底需不需要睡觉的类型，不要说大白天在办公室睡觉，哪怕是半夜，轮值巡逻的教师还时常碰到校长。不过严格来说，现在还是暑假，他也知道邓不利多闲暇时间不会太亏待自己，而且他受了重伤，总会有影响的。回想起来，邓不利多这些天睡觉的时候的确变多了。

念及于此，斯内普果断地摇醒了对方。

差不多在他碰到邓不利多的同时，老人就睁开了眼睛，这份警觉使他又安心了一点。邓不利多四下张望，发现只是下属想把自己叫起来喝药，便把两条胳膊搭在办公桌上，长长地伸了个懒腰，身体舒展得把椅子朝后顶去，险些碰到后边的校长画像。

唔，他确实，没见过邓不利多起床的样子。而且以邓不利多一贯的风格，这很可能是在恶搞他，他最好不要满足对方。

邓不利多悠长地、疼痛地叹息了一声，接着——斯内普眼睛有点直了——舔了舔自己受伤的手。那会有些镇痛效果，无论从心理上还是实际上。斯内普就是没想到对方会屈服于疼痛在自己面前这么做。不过人在刚睡醒的时候总会脆弱一点，况且他也不知道那有多疼——完全不想知道。

“疼。”邓不利多咕哝道。

“需要的话我可以再熬一剂镇痛剂，但能起效的种类可能都会让你有点嗜睡。”斯内普回答。

邓不利多瞄了他一眼，又舔了舔，皱起鼻子。

“苦。”

斯内普尽可能显得通情达理一点（而且他需要邓不利多的注意，药快凉了）。“你的手它……焦了。”

邓不利多的胳膊放回桌面上，滑动着，身体倾向他，一双蓝眼睛——他一下子想不到什么别的形容——亮晶晶的。仿佛对面是一只有意思的小耗子之类。

斯内普咽了一下，决定自己受够了，天杀的，他刚立下了一个可能会弄死他的誓言，然后彻夜为了这服但愿能延长对方生命的魔药忙活着，他对这种玩闹没兴趣，从来没有。

“喝了它。”他把杯子往邓不利多面前一放，后者动作一顿，往后退了点，警觉地瞄着它。

校长说：“加糖。”

斯内普的嘴角抽搐了一下。“……你可以乱加几样东西试试。”

“糖就在他左手边第二个抽屉里。”菲尼亚斯·布莱克的肖像掀起一边眼皮提示道，一如既往地给现任校长面子。

邓不利多深受背叛地扭头看了前辈一眼。

“我的城堡出卖我。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，“我的城堡。”

“所以你到底要不要在它凉透之前喝掉？”斯内普不耐烦地说，“我花了很大力气熬制，希望它能发挥最好的效果。”

邓不利多给了他一个极为传奇的噘嘴，拿起杯子一饮而尽，然后——毫不夸张地说——全身炸毛、哆嗦不止，控诉地瞪着他。

斯内普暗暗开始盘算改良口味的配方，因为如果邓不利多是这个反应，其他人大概已经窒息身亡了。

“保住你的命是第一要务，没有挑食的余地。”他冷冰冰地说。

邓不利多歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，妥协地垂头。

“好吧，你还是我最喜欢的。”他说。

“万分荣幸。”斯内普忍辱负重地叹了口气，拿起杯子，“行了，你就继续为今晚的开学宴会休息吧，等那群新生来了——”

“我的学生。”邓不利多纠正道。

“这一点都没有让他们变得令人省心。”斯内普讽刺道，拉开办公室门。

“我的城堡，我的学生！”老人在他身后强调，“你是我的！”

他绝不愿承认自己的心跳空了一拍。

“你不觉得自己对于这种玩笑来说太老了吗？”斯内普说着，扬长而去。

晚些时候他看到米勒娃在教职工休息室里给邓不利多梳胡子，将推开一半的门又掩上了。没什么好奇怪的，邓不利多和麦格的关系向来比其他人都要好，而且他那么长的毛发总得梳理，这活单手不太好做。

一如既往，波特以他惯有的爱出风头迟到了，斯内普从善如流地扣了格兰芬多的分数，并让他带着一脸血走过四张学院桌。但邓不利多似乎对此尤其地不舒服，喃喃着“我的学生”“流血”“不允许”之类，直到格兰杰料理清楚了波特的脸，并且麦格用胳膊肘悄悄怼了他的肋骨，他才消停下来。

这是个不错的夜晚，斯内普尤其享受邓不利多宣布任命他为黑魔法防御术教师、波特在座位上怒吼那部分，听说他对这门课颇引以为豪呢。

接着邓不利多第二次做出那个张开双臂拥抱整个礼堂的动作，宣布：“……我的城堡永远都是在座各位的家！你们都是我的人！”

“啊哟，我可不确定在入职合同上有这条。”斯拉格霍恩说。

老生们哄笑起来，新生们愕然无措，斯内普好像还听到德拉科愤怒地嚷了句“什么？！”和一个怯怯的稚嫩声音说“我以后必须嫁给他吗”。教师们不是愣住就是跟着笑，没人把校长的出格发言当回事，只有麦格，依旧记着自己约束校长的工作，又捣了邓不利多一肘子，给了斯内普一点安慰。

然后她说：“别这么直接，下面还有董事会成员的孩子呢。”

斯内普承认他有过一些不切实际的奢想，但是指望自己不是在场唯一有常识和理智的人，这个愿望有那么奢侈吗？

宴会散去之后，学生们打着呵欠往公共休息室走，新生们也在新级长们的引导下去往住处，斯内普开始了他的例行巡逻。毫不意外，他在三楼听见了波特三人组的声音，他们不算落在了人群后面，但要是他努力想想，还是有机会给格兰芬多再扣点儿分的。

“……他在告诉我西里斯把格里莫广场12号留给了我之后，还说那是他的地盘呢。”波特说。

“那可不应该，不管你想不想要，都不是他的呀。”格兰杰说。

“事实上那就是他的嘛，连保密人都是他。”韦斯莱说，“邓不利多向来古里古怪的，没准那只手让他变得更奇怪了。”

斯内普皱起眉头，好吧，这绝对不正常。

“我不知道该如何评价，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多口音严肃，但诙谐地眨着眼睛，“我一个多月来都带着猫化魔咒走来走去，你展示了前所未有的耐心，直到听说我企图侵占学生财产，才发现出了问题——而你还是最早意识到的人。当然除了米勒娃，她对猫格外有研究。”

“说明你是时候反思自己的特立独行了。”斯内普僵硬地说，“把自己变成猫是什么你需要从死前愿望清单上划掉的事项吗？”

“哦不，我前不久去见了位故人。”邓不利多平易近人地说，“显然，出于某些原因，他认为我在身为猫的时候要友善一些。当然我立刻就发现了，不过，不妨一试嘛。”

“我记得尼可·勒梅已经死了。”斯内普说。

不是他八卦，能给邓不利多施咒的人，这世上屈指可数。但看起来邓不利多是不打算给他答案了，他便识趣地不再追问。

“我发现猫咪的确比人类诚实。”邓不利多又说。

老人的蓝眼睛定定地从眼镜上方看他，带着探索和好奇，就像那只猫的灵魂还没完全离去。

“你对这种玩笑来说太老了。”斯内普又一次说。

“Better late than never.”邓不利多回答。

（全文完）

邓不利多去见的那个恶趣味故人……嘛


End file.
